


I won't be forgotten

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resentment, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Step-Brothers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kanzaki lo guardava ormai da diverso tempo.C’era qualcosa in lui nella quale riusciva in parte a riconoscere se stesso, e non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.
Relationships: Kanzaki Jun/Kujou Otoya





	I won't be forgotten

**~ I won’t be forgotten ~**

Kanzaki lo guardava ormai da diverso tempo.

C’era qualcosa in lui nella quale riusciva in parte a riconoscere se stesso, e non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.

Non sembrava spaventato. Non sembrava temere per quello che gli sarebbe accaduto e continuava a mostrarsi lucido.

Forse avrebbe dovuto infastidirlo il pensiero di non riuscire a spaventarlo, ma non in quel caso.

Per una volta, non era alla paura che mirava.

“Sai, fratellino” gli disse, avvicinandosi. “Sono sorpreso. Tokyo verrà distrutta fra...” guardò l’orologio con fare teatrale. “fra meno di un paio d’ore, e tu stai lì seduto senza nemmeno scalciare un po’ e pregare perché io ti liberi.” afferrò una sedia, posandola di fronte a lui e sedendocisi sopra, posando le braccia sullo schienale. “Interessante.”

Otoya gli lanciò un’occhiata piena solo di disprezzo, scuotendo le spalle.

“Che cosa cambierebbe, se anche mi dimenassi e pregassi perché mi lasciassi andare? Non lo faresti comunque, no?”

J scoppiò a ridere, annuendo.

“Vedo che almeno l’intelligenza sembriamo averla ereditata entrambi. Bene, almeno mi spiace di meno di essere stato io quello abbandonato. Il sacrificio non è stato del tutto inutile.” commentò, alzando un sopracciglio. “Ma non rivanghiamo il passato. Pensiamo a cose pratiche. Dimmi, secondo te il tuo amichetto ci tiene abbastanza alla tua vita? Perché mi servirebbe per un lavoretto veloce, e spero vivamente che tu sia un argomento forte abbastanza da convincerlo. Anche perché, sai com’è, il tempo stringe, e non vorrei dover trovare una soluzione alternativa prima che la situazione mi esploda fra le mani. Perdona il gioco di parole.”

Riuscì a vedere con chiarezza il mutamento d’espressione sul volto di Otoya al sentir nominare Falcon, ed era proprio ciò in cui aveva sperato.

“Lascia stare Fujimaru. L’avete già usato abbastanza per i vostri giochetti, mi pare. No?”disse, fra i denti, finalmente cominciando ad agitarsi.

J gli sorrise, in modo condiscendente, poi con un movimento repentino si alzò dalla sedia, mandandola per terra, avvicinandosi al più piccolo ed afferrandolo per i capelli.

“E a me sembra che anche lui abbia giocato con noi, non ti pare?” sibilò. “Mi ha messo abbastanza i bastoni fra le ruote, adesso qualcosa me la deve.” strinse maggiormente la presa, costringendolo a piegare il collo. “Ma tu che cosa ne vuoi sapere, in fondo? Tu che sei cresciuto in quella bella casa, tu che porti questi bei vestiti, che hai i tuoi amichetti e hai lui per quando hai voglia di farti dare una bella ripassata.” lo provocò. “Non cercare di rifilarmi quello sguardo da cane bastonato, perché tu non hai la più pallida idea di cosa significhi perdere tutto, _fratellino_. Posso aver dimenticato quello che mi è stato fatto, ma questo non significa che io abbia perdonato.” continuò.

Rimase fermo ancora per qualche istante, squadrandolo, prima di tornare a sorridergli.

Lasciò scivolare una mano oltre il colletto della camicia, paradossalmente delicato, prima di strapparla.

“Dimmi” riprese. “Vi dovete divertire proprio tanto tu e lui, vero?” lasciò scendere ancora la mano, slacciandogli velocemente i pantaloni e riuscendo finalmente a scorgere in lui i segni della paura.

Non era come lui.

Non era neanche lontanamente come lui, e in quel momento non c’era cosa che lo deludesse più di questa.

“Scommetto che avete i vostri piani. Ora secondo te lui porrà fine a tutto questo, farà l’eroe e salverà il Giappone, così tutti vivranno felici e contenti e tu avrai il tempo di tornare a fare la sua puttana, o mi sbaglio?”avvolse la mano intorno alla sua erezione, muovendola velocemente, non mancando di notare come Otoya stesse lottando con il proprio corpo per impedirsi di eccitarsi, e come stesse miseramente fallendo nel proprio intento.

Continuò a muovere la mano, pensando quasi divertito a quando fosse l’ultima volta che lui stesso si era concesso un momento del genere, pensando all’ultima volta in cui si era eccitato, in cui aveva fatto sesso, in cui la sua mente fosse stata sgombra abbastanza da potersi permettere qualcosa di tanto frivolo.

In quel momento, odiava Kujo Otoya e tutto ciò che rappresentava, perché era tutto ciò che a lui era stato negato, tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto avere se solo fosse nato in circostanze diverse.

“Smettila.” mormorò il più piccolo, stringendo i denti. “Smettila.”

“Puoi pensare a lui, se ti fa piacere.” concesse J scrollando le spalle. “Puoi pensare che ci sia lui al posto mio, puoi pensare al momento in cui sarà così cavalleresco da venirti a salvare, puoi pensare ad ogni singola volta in cui ti sei fatto scopare. O pensare a quanto è stato ben disposto a pensare che tu fossi un traditore. Forse allora per lui non sei così speciale, no? Forse hai fatto male i tuoi calcoli, fratellino.”

Avrebbe ancora continuato a parlare in eterno, tanta era la voglia di entrargli dentro la mente e di distruggerla, ma fu in quel momento che Otoya venne, mordendosi le labbra tanto forte da farle sanguinare, lasciandosi poi ricadere sulla sedia come se non valesse più la pena dire o fare niente.

Si ripulì velocemente la mano, quasi disgustato, prima di mettersi nuovamente in piedi.

Gli alzò il viso con una mano, costringendolo a guardarlo e sorridendogli, chinandosi poi a baciarlo delicatamente sulle labbra.

“Consideralo come un regalo da parte di un fratello maggiore. Sono indietro di qualche ricorrenza, mi spiace.”

Fece come per lasciare la stanza, fermato solo dalla voce del più piccolo quando raggiunse la soglia.

“Vincerà lui, lo sai no?” sibilò. “Ci hai provato a metterlo in gabbia, e ti è sempre sfuggito. Che cosa ti fa credere che questa volta sarà diverso?”

J si immobilizzò, sospirando e cercando di contenere la rabbia prima di voltarsi, non volendo che si scorgesse sul suo viso.

“Spero che, nonostante tutto, ti abbia più a cuore di quanto ha dimostrato finora. Gliel’ho già detto, chi ha qualcosa da proteggere alla fine rimane pur sempre un debole, non importa quanto bravo sia.”

Lasciò la stanza, prima che Otoya potesse ribattere.

Avrebbe vinto lui, questa volta.

Avrebbe vinto lui, e avrebbe lasciato loro l’illusione di essere in salvo, prima di distruggerli completamente e per sempre.

L’avrebbero pagata cara, adesso, tutti coloro che lo avevano dimenticato. 


End file.
